


Out in the woods

by RebMed



Series: Gas [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebMed/pseuds/RebMed
Summary: Lux and some other members of the community go out to search for food; Jesus has a tense conversation with her, and she gets defensive because she feels scared of herself.





	

The first times she went out again it was weird. She had already been in groups before, but these people were different. She felt safe, but uncomfortable at the same time, because she was in the need of coordinating. At least they were strong, clever and brave, so she didn't have to defend them unless they had troubles.

They usually sought for food, medicines and other supplies. Her usual companion were Sasha, Aaron, Abraham, and sometimes Rosita, but only if Sasha didn't go. He liked them although she noticed the tension between some of them. Daryl didn't patrol anymore, he was always looking for people with Rick or visiting their new associates in the other community.

She was surprised and proud of herself, because she managed to adapt to this new group quickly, and she always spoke up when she found anything, but usually the others didn't want it. She only kept a couple of things without telling, mostly junk that she thought could be nice to attach to clothes. All the food and needful things were immediately put together with the rest.

Lux didn't use to talk much, because the rest of the group didn't do it either, but it was fine for her. She had already talked too much, and strangely enough, she didn't feel uncomfortable sharing all morning or day with silent partners, because it wasn't personal, she had done nothing wrong. The girls never talked about her story with Daryl and that was fine.

* * *

That morning the heat was suffocating, she wouldn't get used to the wet weather in the South. They found a diner in the middle of nowhere, and although they wouldn't risk entering to the bar, for it was too risky and not valuable, they managed to enter the back storage room. They found some food in cans and cleaning supplies, soap, detergent and sponges. There were a lot of walkers inside the bar, but someone had locked it down and they didn't mean a problem. Regarding the back, they found some corpses that they had to eliminate in order to break into the storing room. Lux had learned to not bother killing the ones that didn't put her in risk, but she was fast and eager to kill the ones that did.

"You are not like the others.” Paul Rovia had been following her movements all morning.

"What?” Lux was cleaning her knives.

"You are not like the other girls.”

"Hell, I have not been told that since high school!” she laughed.

"No, I mean it, the others hate killing walkers. You like it. You enjoy it!”

"Dude, it's something you have to do to survive, you eat or get eaten. That's how it goes.”

"Bullshit! It's not even disgusting for you, it's an RPG. I've seen testosterone pumping through your veins ha ha.”

"So what? What difference does it make? I get stuff done, it doesn't matter how I feel.”

She turned away to join the others.

"Hey, I didn't mean...” Jesus tried to redeem himself.

"What do you want?” she screamed, turning around "Huh? Do you want me to be like you? Do you want me to be like Carol? Like any other you prefer? Well, I'm sorry, this is what I have left, these are my remains. I just hope they come for any good.”

"Listen, I wasn't judging you. I was pointing out that I think you don't suffer like the others for doing what you have to do. And that's cool.”

"Right.” She exhaled and calmed down. "Hey, watch! There is one behind you.” she moved to the left and threw a knife towards the walker.

"Thanks! You have a nice pendant. What is it?” He approached her, his big blue eyes staring at her neck.

"It's stupid. I had kept a piece of paper with sketches on it, and the other day I found it stuck inside my old backpack. There was sticky tape in the office in Alexandria and I folded it in.”

"It looks like a... skirt? Is it a skirt?”

"Yes... I used to design clothes as a hobby.”

"That's great! Were you an artist or a retailer?”

"I was... a dancer.” she kept silent for a while. "You don't look like Jesus, you look like Jared Leto. Jared Leto on pot.”

"Well thank you, dancer.”

 


End file.
